1. Field of the Invention
The invention is employed wherever multiconductor cables are to be joined to like members of conductors as in the interconnection of the conductors of a multiconductor flat cable to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it was necessary to align all of the traces on a printed circuit board so that conductive pads or plated through holes had a fixed pitch to accept a multiconductor flat cable connector directly or through an intermediate device such as a header or DIP socket. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,816 issued June 22, 1976 to Ronald S. Narozny, entitled "Electrical Contact" and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The limitation on the pitch of the conductors of the cable is the physical size and spacings required for the in-line contacts of such connector. There is no requirement that the traces be aligned or that they be set in any fixed pattern. The most economical use of connector area to this point has been to place all in alignment and limit the number of conductors to be joined by the connector size that would permit direct in-line connections between the conductors and the traces.